Waiting by your side
by Blackfang64
Summary: Nao is in a coma and Natsuki is waiting by her side. What reason is Natsuki involved in Nao's state of condition? Oneshot NatNao


**Waiting by your side **

The clocked ticked as the room was quiet. The wind blew through the open window as the curtains swayed in motion to the breeze. A girl with red hair laid there on the bed looking calm. The machine next to her beeped every time a picture of a lightning figure showed then faded away.

The door opened allowing the sound of people outside, to echo into the room. "Here you go Natsuki" said a nurse. "Thanks Youko" the girl replied as she walked in. She entered the room pushing a bit of her hair away from her face as she closed the door.

She walked over to the girl and sat down on the chair next to her. Natsuki looked at the girl as checked the machine she hooked up to. "Look at you, so this is what you felt when you saw your mum in hospital" Natsuki said, remembering how the girl had told her about her mum.

"Poor Nao, is this really what it felt like?" Natsuki asked as she looked at the girl. There was no response from the girl who slept peacefully. "Nao…" Natsuki muttered softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Natsuki walked along the hallway ignoring the usual stares that she got from the other students. She got use to the stares as she would usually stare back at them with the Kuga death glare.

"Hello Natsuki" greeted a red haired girl. "Nao, what do you want?" Natsuki asked rudely. "Come on Natsuki it's not very nice to ask with that kind of tone." Nao replied as she grinned. "Well what do you want?" Natsuki asked again. "Perhaps I could talk to you at the tree after school?" Nao replied.

Natsuki thought for a second before looking at the girl. "Fine whatever" The blunette replied as she walked off. Nao then ran off to class, with a smile on her face. Natsuki walked off to the next classroom as she walked in and sat down.

Her main focus wasn't on the board as it was on the clock as usual. "Hurry up school, end already, I want to get out here" Natsuki muttered to herself. Since she remembered that she agreed to see Nao after school for something. 'Should I actually go and see her?' Natsuki thought.

The bell rang through school as the halls were soon filled with the sound of people's voices. Natsuki got up from where she was sitting and walked out the door. 'She told me to meet her at the tree, which one though?' Natsuki thought. She managed to make it through the human traffic.

She walked out of the doors and into the fresh air of outside. She stopped and looked around. 'Dammit Nao's not anywhere in sight' Natsuki thought. She wandered over to the Fuka's gardens. The beautiful flowers blossomed around this time of the year as the garden lit up a light bulb.

Surprisingly Natsuki found no one here even though the garden was looking beautiful today. Her eyes wondered around the garden then something caught her eye. She walked over to the tree and found Nao up in the tree texting.

Nao looked down to see Natsuki looking up at her. "Believe me, from up here you're kinda cute" Nao joked as Natsuki shot her a Kuga death glare. "I'm leaving" Natsuki said as she began to walk off. Nao jumped down from the tree and ran over to stop Natsuki. "Okay I'll tell you why I asked you to come here" Nao said as she stood in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki stood there crossing her arms waiting for a response. "Well?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow questionably. Nao took a deep breath as she moved closer. She pulled the girl in and placed her lips on the girl's. Natsuki's eyes widened with disbelief as Nao closed hers. Natsuki pushed the girl away breaking the kiss.

Nao fell back looking up at Natsuki. "What the hell is your problem?!" Natsuki yelled. Nao sat there eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of the angered Natsuki. "Natsuki, I-" Nao tried to reply but got cut off. "Leave me alone you freak" Natsuki scowled as she hurried off.

Nao began to cry. She felt her heart being torn into two. She looked up at Natsuki who was now far gone. "Natsuki…" she whimpered. 'I have to tell her how I feel' Nao thought. She slowly got onto her feet as she began to run.

Natsuki was eager to get away though her eyes weren't focused on where she was going. 'What the hell was that? Why the hell did she do that me?' Natsuki thought. She stopped at a stop light and hit the button. 'I think I was a little hard on her, she has had it rough like me after all' Natsuki continued, deep in thought.

The light which signaled 'walk' turned green and Natsuki began walking along the road. 'Maybe she, no could she-?' Natsuki thought. She soon realised that she had stopped halfway across the road and a car was honking as it got closer. Natsuki froze on the spot, she felt numb and couldn't move a muscle.

She closed her eyes, just in time to hear a scream. "Natsuki!" the voice called out. Natsuki felt herself getting pushed out of the way then she tumbled onto the pathway. The sound of brakes screeching ringed in Natsuki's ears. Natsuki opened her eyes as she turned her head. She could see a crowd of people had gathered around something.

Natsuki got up, her head still feeling fuzzy. She slowly regained her leg movement as she got up on her legs and slowly walked over to see what the commotion was about. She managed to make it through the crowd and finally finding the source of the commotion made her eyes widen in horror.

"Nao?" Natsuki muttered. Natsuki stood there in shock gaping at the unconscious Nao. 'Did she, she must've saved me' Natsuki thought. The ambulance arrived shortly and took Nao away. Natsuki hurried along to the hospital to find Nao in bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The doctor said you were in a coma and he didn't know how long you would be in it for" Natsuki said as she looked at the Nao. Natsuki sighed and held Nao's hand in hers. "Two weeks have passed since the incident, and in that time, I've had time to think" Natsuki said as her faced turned to sadness.

"I never got to hear what you had to say, but…" Natsuki said, looking down at Nao. She gave her a smile and extended her hand to stroke Nao's hair gently. "But I think I knew what you were going to say" Natsuki whispered.

"Nao…" Natsuki stopped as she took a deep breath and smiled. "I love you" she whispered, this time softer and sweeter. She leaned in closer and kissed Nao on the forehead then pulled away and got up from her seat. Just as she was about to turn the door handle and leave, she heard something.

She turned around and saw the machine beeping at a faster rate. She ran over to Nao's side as she saw the eye lids of the previously unconscious girl flickering. Nao slowly opened her eyes, then she instantly shut them again. "Bah stupid light" Nao complained. "Nao!" Natsuki rejoiced and she wrapped her arms around Nao.

"What the-?" Nao asked as her eyes shot open again. 'Long blue hair, hard grip, Natsuki?' Nao thought. She opened her eyes once more, now that they were use to the light, and saw what was in front of her. 'It's like seeing an angel' Nao couldn't believe what she was seeing right before her very eyes.. "Natsuki?" Nao asked.

"Nao your awake, I was so worried" Natsuki said as she tightened her hugged. 'Perhaps I should make Natsuki worry more often' A mischievous thought crossed Nao's mind, during their cuddling session. "Natsuki…" Nao muttered softly. Natsuki broke away from her hug and smiled at Nao.

"Natsuki I…" Nao stopped as she looked at Natsuki in the eyes. "Natsuki I love you, I've wanted to tell you for so long but I knew you wouldn't love me so-" Nao wanted to continue, but was stopped by a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes widened at the feeling of Natsuki's tongue wanting in.

She closed her eyes as she allowed entrance, by the girl's tongue. She had wanted to kiss Natsuki so badly that she could not hold it in anymore. She kissed Natsuki with all the passion in her body. She slowly wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waste drawing her in closer.

Natsuki broke away for air as it suddenly got hotter around. "I love you too Nao" Natsuki said as she smiled warmly. Nao smiled back as she could feel a hand crawling up her leg. "Natsuki, I just got out of a coma" Nao said seductively. "Aw, please?" Natsuki asked and looked at Nao with puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine, but go easy" Nao replied. "Yay" Natsuki said as she dived in.

**End**

**Omake: **

**Nao and Natsuki: (eyes widened and jaws dropped) what the hell was that? **

**Blackfang64: What? **

**Natsuki: Was I going to? Ew **

**Nao: Hey what's with the ew? This is what I get for agreeing to go on a fic (leaves the room) **

**Natsuki: As for you, you said you would write me a fic (grabs Blackfang64 by the collar) **

**Blackfang64: I did but I didn't say who you would be paired up with **

**Natsuki: You gonna get it now **

**Blackfang64: (quickly types) **

**Shizuru: (appears out of nowhere with puppy ears and dog tail holding a bottle of Mayonnaise) **

**Natsuki: its going to take a lot more then that to stop me **

**Blackfang64: (keeps typing) **

**Shizuru: (another Shizuru appears with the same features) **

**Natsuki: that will work (walks of with the two Shizurus) **

**Blackfang64: I guess that worked. **

**End of Omake**

**Author: What do you think? Still typing chapter 7 for 'Yes I'm a Vampire' but I wanted to write this fic first before getting back to it. I hope you enjoyed this and remember to read and review I'm open to anything you have to say. Thanx to Emoxsongxwriter for editing this. **


End file.
